A Long Journey
by Aramil Darkblood
Summary: Human/Medieval-fantasy AU, D&D influences, After months of wandering the world, a young elf comes across the idyllic town of Ponyville. Will his past haunt him? Or will he finally live an average life? Rated M for violence, blood, and possible steaminess.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Civilization

Three months.

It had been three long months since his decision to travel as far eastward as possible. At times, mostly while he was forced to set camp in the middle of a rainstorm, he regretted it. But the things he had seen on this trek had surpassed anything he had seen in the natural world. He had journeyed beyond the planar borders of the world, to realms within the great, endless Astral Sea, where the gods themselves resided. He had witnessed firsthand the arcane twilight of the Feywild, where his great-ancestors once resided. He had seen the pure cacophony that was the Elemental Chaos, and the swirling, dark vortex of the Abyss within its heart. But, to him, they all paled in comparison to the wonders of the natural world.

The elf's journey east had lasted longer than he had originally planned. His feet ached, his long, wild, crimson hair was disheveled, but his deep violet eyes never lost their luster. He managed to keep a pleasant smile on his face and the ever-present elven positive mentality at all times. Though, the lack of civilization left him with a feeling of emptiness. Granted, the splendor of the natural world was indeed worth it. It didn't assuage the longing for someone to talk with, to share tales, drinks and dance with. He had seen nothing but beautiful wilderness for months.

Which is why he was pleasantly surprised to find signs of a small town just off of his chosen trail.

As he gazed to the horizon, he spotted an apple orchard, with a large barn just a short walk away. His keen elven vision picked out a few buildings in the distance. Quite colorful buildings, at that. He let out a soft hum of curiosity as he began to take long, easy strides towards the settlement. Stopping for a moment, he gave himself a once-over to gauge how presentable he looked. His clothes were absolutely ruined. The black, once soft doublet that clung to his slender frame was ripped, worn, torn and dull. The same could be said of his equally-tight-fitting trousers. His boots were caked in dried mud and were falling apart at the seams. His cloak didn't fare much better, the torn and tattered fabric barely hanging from the seams of the shoulder cloth.

He sighed, desperately hoping that there was a tailor in this town. He took a look to the sky. The sun was high, and given the fact that he'd been traveling non-stop since his last rest, and he hadn't stopped to camp the night before, he figured that he'd been traveling for at least two days. He hadn't forgotten anything at the last camp, but he used the time he noted to figure how far he'd traveled.

He had a second to snap out of his thoughts as he walked before realizing that he'd reached the small town. The townsfolk were going about their daily regimen, but as soon as they laid eyes on him, their eyes went from content to confused and skeptical. He fought the urge to ask someone why they were staring at him, only to feel a cool brush of air over the tips of his pointed ears. He wasn't ashamed of them. He was rather proud of his elven heritage. But the townspeople were staring at him as though they'd never seen an elf in their entire life. A further examination of each individual's features revealed a possible explanation.

They were all humans.

Not an elf, dwarf, eladrin, half-elf, or halfling in sight.

He gave his head a slight shake, tossing the thick, wild hair he sported over his ears. His features would still stand out, being more angled and graceful than most humans, but at least they would view him as odd-looking at worst, and attractive at best. He looked around the brightly-colored settlement, taking in each and every detail. Carvings of horses adorned each and every doorway, and he quickly figured that the horse must have some spiritual significance to these people. He unconsciously wrapped his hand around a jewel-encrusted crescent moon hanging at his side.

Just then, he noticed a woman standing directly in front of him, a large, welcoming smile on her face. Her curly hair was an odd shade of... pink? As were her eyes. And her clothes. His violet eyes looked upon her, and a wide smile of his own broke across his lips. The woman was shorter than him, which didn't say a lot, as he was rather tall for his race. He was about to break the silence when she began babbling.

"Hi there! I don't think I recognize you! I know everybody here in Ponyville, and I've never seen you around! Are you new here? You're new here, aren't you? Then I need to throw you a party! Every newcomer to Ponyville gets a party! Meet me at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow night. That's the bakery. Right over there!" With that, she pointed to a building that appeared to be made from the finest sweets. He was convinced it was a trick of the paint, but the smell of fresh baked goods reached his sensitive nose. The woman suddenly caught his attention yet again by thrusting her hand forward.

"My name's Pinkamina Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie for short. What's your name?" She asked. The entire time she spoke, he could swear that she hadn't ever taken a breath. He chuckled and took her hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pinkamina. My name is Heian Xiloscient. And yes, I am new here," he said, nodding at her before looking around a bit. The great amount of colors was slightly overwhelming. He hadn't seen anything like this since his brief sojourn to the Feywild. He looked back to Pinkie for a moment, then down to his clothes. "There wouldn't happen to be a tailor around here, would there? Somewhere you got that dress?" He asked. The pink dress hugged her body just right, but left enough to the imagination. It looked rather ravishing on her, and the peach tone of her skin brought out every little shade of pink that adorned her body. Pinkie nodded eagerly, as though he had paid her a great compliment.

"Yes! There's Carousel Boutique, which is just down the road from here. My friend is the owner and designer, and everything she makes is... what's the word she uses...?" Pinkie scratched her head long and hard, causing Heian to stifle a chuckle. She then squeaked as she remembered it. "Fabulous! I'll lead you there, if you'd like," she finished. The elf nodded, his hair following him and briefly revealing the tapered points of his ears. He grew nervous for a moment, but Pinkie didn't seem to notice. Even if she did, she didn't seem to want to bring it up. Pinkie began to skip down the street, beckoning him to follow.

He easily caught up to her, his natural agility allowing him greater speed than the other races. Pinkie gave a quick look at his clothes before continuing to skip down the path.

"Rarity's not gonna be happy when she sees your clothes, Mr. Heian," she stated, causing a befuddled look from the elf.

"Why's that? If you don't mind my asking," he replied.

"They're all dirty and ripped. She won't be happy. She always hates seeing clothes as beat up as yours are. She might insist on making a new wardrobe for you," the pink-clad human stated matter-of-factly. Heian arched a brow incredulously.

"She wouldn't just do that out the kindness of her heart, would she? From what I understand, the materials used to make these were hard to come by. Not to mention very expensive..."

Just then, Pinkie cut him off.

"Of course she would! She's one of the most generous people I know! And she can get her hands on just about everything!" She said proudly, huffing her chest out while thinking of her friend. Heian chuckled and nodded, his ears once again coming into view.

"So, where did you come from?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Where did you come from, silly!" Pinkie giggled like a young girl. Heian shrugged and looked off into the distance. Where had he come from? The last city he had been in was three months ago.

"I've come a long way. That's probably why my clothes are in their current state..."

"I'll say! And your hair's a mess, too! Don't worry, I know she'll be able to fix you up right away! Aaaaaaaaand, we're here!" She said. The elf looked at the building in front of him. It was just as colorful as the rest of the town, but there seemed to be a certain element of grace to the architecture. Pinkie smiled and reached up, slapping her hand on the fabric of his cloak.

"Just remember, Sugarcube Corner, tomorrow night!" She pipped before skipping away. Heian hadn't even had a chance to ask her anything before she was out of human earshot. He sighed and shook his head. If this Pinkie was what everyone in this town was like, he was going to enjoy it. He turned towards the building and walked toward the door.

As he opened the light wooden door, the sound of a small bell rung out above him. He looked up, noting the silver bell above the door, most likely to alert the shopkeeper of anyone entering the shop. He closed the door and stepped toward the counter.

What he saw next nearly took his breath away.

A beautiful, light-skinned woman, stepped in from the back. Her deep blue eyes and her darker blue hair shone with the light of the sun. She wore the most gorgeous gown he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but notice her lithe form. He blushed a bit and shook himself out of his reverie before she noticed him. She smiled, then gasped, as she took a look at his outfit. She rushed forward and began speaking. Her voice, which had an accent he couldn't quite place, graced his ears.

"Oh my goodness! Whatever happened to these beautiful garments? This cannot be! This is an atrocity!" She took deep breaths as she circled him, lifting his cape to properly gauge the damage before moving in front of him, her eyes meeting his. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, miss. Truthfully. I've just been on the road for far too long. I suppose my clothes show it," said Heian, chuckling nervously. Just then, she ran her fingers through the hair on the top of his head. He made slight noises of discontent as she brushed just shy of his ears, her fingers catching every knot and snarl in the crimson locks.

"And your hair is absolutely _ruined._ You poor thing!" She said, fussing over him as if she were his mother. He blushed shyly, something he hadn't done in years, before smiling at her.

"Madame, I'm fine. As I said, I've merely been on the road for far too long. There haven't been any signs of any civilization during my entire trip..." And with that, the woman looked at him with even more concern.

"How long have you been on the road?" She asked. Heian thought for a moment.

"Roughly three moons."

The female nearly fainted.

"Three **moons?** Are you mad? There is a drought! Poor thing, you must be so thirsty! Wait here a moment," she said, not giving him a moment to respond before she rushed to the back room again. She quickly returned with a waterskin, handing it to him. "Drink."

Heian nodded appreciatively before pressing the skin to his lips, taking a small sip of the water. He was amazed with the purity of the liquid. It was as if the spring they took it from was blessed or enchanted, or both. He gulped down a few more sips before handing the skin to the woman, who took it with a relieved sigh. She placed it on the store counter before returning to him. He began to speak.

"I came here wondering if you could fix up my clothes. I'm afraid they're not in any condition to be seen in proper company. Especially since Ms. Pinkamina invited me to a party tomorrow evening..." He trailed off, looking at his tattered clothes. The female let out a soft sigh.

"These garments are beyond even my ability to stitch together, I'm afraid. And you said Pinkie invited you to a party? I'm impressed! Normally, I'm the first one to catch sight of such an attractive young man," said the female with a polite smile. Heian blushed and chuckled.

"Well, yes..." He paused, not sure of what to say next. She had found him attractive? He knew most humans found members of his race aesthetically pleasing, but to have such a lovely woman address him as such? He looked up to her with a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid my manners escaped me when I stepped foot in your shop, ma'am. My name is Heian Xiloscient. It's a pleasure to meet you," he stated, offering his hand. The woman took it gently, shaking it as such.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir Heian. You can call me Rarity," she replied. The elf nodded, resisting the almost overpowering urge to press his lips to her knuckles.

"Rarity... Such a lovely name," he commented, causing an almost practiced blush to form on Rarity's cheeks.

"Why thank you, sir. I have to say, you're name is quite... beautiful. It sounds... foreign. And it sounds like it means something just as beautiful," she said, slowly taking her hand from his. He smiled at her, quickly recalling the meaning behind his surname.

"My first name has no special meaning to it, I'm afraid. At least, none that I'm aware of. My surname, though, translates to 'petals of gold' in the tongue of my people," he explained, Rarity nodding in understanding.

"Then you aren't from around here. Where are you from? Having taken three moons to arrive at my doorstep, it must have been someplace fantastic!" She said, almost swooning at the thought of his adventures. He chuckled and nodded, thinking of an answer to her question.

"I was born and raised in a forest far west from here. Where I'm from, though? I'm not too sure. It's been three moons since I've been in any form of civilization," he chuckled and smiled sheepishly. Rarity giggled and nodded, looking over his clothes. She then looked into the back room, thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I simply _must_ get to work on your new clothes! I have so many ideas! While I retrieve some fabric, would you be so kind as you remove your clothes so I may take your measurements? I want everything to fit just _perfect_!" She said, quickly rising and walking to the back of the shop. Heian blushed, slowly beginning to comply. First came the doublet, leaving his scarred, fair-skinned torso in the sun. He then removed his coin pouch and the crescent moon from his belt before removing that, slithering out of his trousers and laying them beside his doublet. He undid the laces of his boots and placed them, one-by-one, on the ground. He then tentatively ran his fingers over a strap wrapped around his torso. He lifted it over his head, revealing a bastard sword securely in its large sheath. He placed it somewhere where it wouldn't be conspicuous before loosening the strings of his cloak, placing it on the ground.

There he stood, in all his glory. He wasn't sure why Rarity was making him remove everything for his fitting. Most tailors in the cities he had visited had been able to fit him with his clothes on, but there was always a bit of extra fabric that he fixed himself. The woman said she wanted his wardrobe to fit perfectly, so it made sense that she take his measurements without anything obstructing her work. As she returned, he could notice the heavy blush on her face as her eyes met his form. Every scar seemed to burn in anxiety. He stood still, watching her come in. She had several segments of fabric in multiple hues and shades, and a robe slung over one of her arms.

"I'm sorry if the robe doesn't quite fit. I'm not used to having men of your stature in my shop," she said, giggling a bit. He smiled and blushed, noticing the looks she was giving his form. He was slender and lithe, and muscles rippled where they were needed to accomplish victory in a fight. Many had fawned over him during his younger days, but once he took his chosen path, he became... different. Rarity was looking at him with untainted eyes.

"Now! If you would lift your arm, please?" She asked. The elf immediately did as she asked, immediately cringing within at the feel of the measure against his skin. Rarity made a few hums as she continued to take his measurements. The elf blushed profusely the entire time, the color on his cheeks intensifying as her fingers occasionally brushed against a scar. As she finished, she presented him the robe. He quickly worked his arms through the sleeves, wrapping it around him. It still presented quite a bit of his legs, but it would have to do.

"There! That should do it. Now, do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked. Heian hesitated for a moment before responding.

"No, ma'am. I just arrived here when the sun was high..."

"Say no more. You will stay in the guest room. My sister and I won't mind at all," she interjected. Heian was about to protest, but she took his hand and let him into the back room and up a flight of stairs. Down the hall, a door was opened. He looked inside to find all of the finest furnishings within. He hesitated again, looking down at Rarity.

"No, I couldn't. This is very generous, but..."

"Nonsense! It wouldn't do to have you marching around town and sleeping on the streets in just a robe! It will be my pleasure to keep you here for the night while I prepared your clothes. Now, go downstairs and get your things. You have time to sleep before dinner will be ready. We'll be eating at my friend's house tonight. Oh, it will be so exciting!" She practically squealed. Heian chuckled and made his way downstairs. He picked up his coinpurse, the adorned crescent moon and his blade before making his way back upstairs. He used his body to keep the sword hidden from Rarity, although she had already gone into another room. He walked into the room, laying the sword on the ground and the pouch and moon on a nearby dresser. Everything was beautiful. This woman truly had a knack for all things decorative. He sat on the bed, his body instantly aching from a lack of sleep. He laid down, his head rested on the soft pillow, and he quickly drifted into the deepest, most satisfying sleep he'd had in months.

**Alright! First fanfic! Anyway, read and review? Please? :D I know human AU isn't exactly the most popular thing, but I've had this idea stewing around in my head for a long time. xD**


	2. Out on the Town

The elf slept soundly for the next few hours, his slumber uninterrupted by dreams, noise or motion. When he awoke, he gave a long, satisfied yawn, his body sprawling across the entirety of the bed in contentment. The thoughts of this new town and its inhabitants were fresh in his mind, and he was looking forward to meeting more of them as time went on. He let his eyes flutter open, and saw something that shocked him into immediate awareness.

At the foot of the bed, a young girl stood, eyes fixed on him. He slowly began to sit up in the bed, his curious stare meeting the girl's. As he tossed his hair about in a feeble attempt to fix it, he realized something, something that would explain the girl's perplexed expression as she eyed him.

His ears were exposed. He felt his thick hair around the tapered points, but none on the skin itself. He mentally kicked himself as he sat up straight.

"What's wrong with your ears, mister?" The girl piped up. Her voice was sweet, nearly melting the elf's heart then and there. He began to think of things to say, anything to tell her. After a second, he decided that it would merely be best to tell the truth. If she told her sister, what was the worst that could happen? He'd be viewed differently? He didn't exactly mind being viewed in such a way. He gave a pleasant smile to the girl and motioned her closer.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked, noticing the girl's eyes sparkling with joy. He always enjoyed speaking to children. Their honesty was something he thought more adults needed, and he made sure that, when the situation was right, he spoke with that same honesty.

"Sweetie Belle. I'm Rarity's sister," she replied, puffing her chest out proudly. The elf's smile grew wider as he leaned in closer.

"It's nice to meet you, Sweetie Belle. And you're miss Rarity's sister? You two look exactly alike!" He stated, causing a slight, excited squeak to pipe out of the girl. "Now, I wonder... Does you sister ever tell you stories?" He asked, watching the excited nodding from Sweetie Belle.

"Every night, when it's time for bed," she replied with a happy, goofy grin. Heian nodded.

"Does she ever tell you stories of wonder? Stories of, say, magic? Of knights and dragons?" He asked, watching the girl's face light up.

"Those are my favorites!" She squealed, eliciting a chuckle from the elf.

"Well, since those are your favorite stories... What would you say if I told you that I..." he paused and pointed to one of his ears, "Am an elf?" He watched the girl's face, which changed from a look of confusion to one of raw excitement.

"You're an ELF? A real elf? That's so... amazing! I thought elves only lived in my sister's stories!" The girl began bouncing up and down in place before speeding out of the room. Heian chuckled and lay back in the bed, looking up to the ceiling and losing himself in thought.

Meanwhile, Rarity was downstairs, sewing the man's outfit for the next day. She had quickly put something together for him to wear to dinner, but this outfit would far surpass that, in both comfort, elegance and style. His features would be accentuated by every hue in the cloth, every seam would bring his form to view. This would be her best work yet!

She was snapped from thoughts of her work by the sound of little feet rushing down the stairs. She looked up to see her younger sister running through the room, miraculously avoiding knocking anything over.

"Big sis! Big sis!" She called excitedly, running over to her sister and hopping up and down. Rarity couldn't help but laugh at the curly-haired girl in front of her.

"What ever could have gotten you so excited, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked, a loving smile on her face

"The man upstairs! The stories you tell me!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. Her sister rose an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What about them?" She asked, laughing at her sister, who looked as if she were about to burst with joy.

"The man upstairs is an elf! A real elf! He has the ears and everything!" She stated, causing Rarity's gaze to fall to one of skepticism.

"Are you sure?" She asked, leaning closer to her sister. Sweetie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! You can go ask him yourself, if you'd like!" She squeaked before skipping away, giggling. Rarity slowly rose from her table, straightening out the skirt of her outfit before walking to the stairs.

Heian had heard the exchange between the sisters downstairs. The young girl's enthusiasm caused an unconscious smile to grace the elf's features. As Rarity rose and, he assumed, began to come up to the bedroom, he slowly rose from the bed and sighed. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the locks behind his ears so they were framed perfectly by the crimson. Before he had fallen asleep, he had stowed his blade underneath the bed, in order to keep suspicions low. He adjusted his robe, making himself a tad more decent, considering what he wore. Just as he finished his adjustments, he heard three knocks, followed by the door opening. He looked over just in time to see Rarity's expression change from stern to dumbfounded. He gave a slight, polite bow.

"Ah, miss Rarity. You needn't knock, you know. This is your home, after all," he said with a smile, causing Rarity's eyes for flit up to his face.

"N-Nonsense. I wanted to give you a moment to make yourself decent, is all," she said, quickly regaining her elegant poise. "My sister came downstairs to tell you that you're a... an..."

"An elf?" He finished, causing the woman to nod.

"Yes. I thought she was lying. Or overreacting. Girls her age are prone to such things. But... I see that I was wrong. There are things in this world that I know nothing about. I apologize," she said, a soft smile gracing Heian's lips in response.

"No harm done. I understand. I lived in a... predominantly human nation prior to my travels. I noticed when I first arrived, and later while I was walking with Pinkamena, that this town is an all human population. I figured no one would have seen an elf before. It's perfectly alright," he said, giving Rarity a reassuring smile. She nodded and straightened herself.

"Thank you, Heian. I'd hoped that I hadn't offended," she said, looking out the window for a moment. The sun was beginning to go down, which brought a smile to her own lips. "It's just about time for us to leave to join my friends for dinner. I took the liberty of putting something together for tonight. It isn't the quality of the piece I'm working on, but it'll have to do," she explained, motioning for him to follow as she left the room. He did, and the two walked down the corridor and the stairs before Rarity pulled a few items of clothing from a shelf. The shirt was a pleasant, earthy green tunic, and the fabric looked to be of better-than-average quality. The slacks were a shade of brown that complimented the tunic perfectly.

"There we are. These should fit nicely," she murmured to herself before leading him to a curtain. She pulled it back, revealing a small room. "Go ahead and get changed. When you're finished, we'll depart for dinner," she stated, a calm, serene smile on her face. Heian nodded appreciatively before walking into the space, watching as Rarity closed the curtain behind him. He quickly slipped the robe off of his body, eying the new clothes before changing into them. They fit rather well, given the fact that their maker only had a few hours to get everything in order. A pair of shoes were slid under the curtain, ones that suitably brought the outfit to life. He slid them on his feet and fastened the laces before pulling the curtain back and stepping back out into the back room. Rarity nodded, obviously pleased with her work before she reached for a hat.

The two promptly left the store, Heian strolling a few paces behind Rarity, both out of respect and not knowing where he was going. They walked in silence for a time, the elf noticeably becoming uncomfortable with the stares of the townspeople. He broke the silence, and he hoped the air of tension around him, by being the first to speak.

"You said there was a drought around here?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Rarity nodded, her dark blue hair bobbing with the motion.

"Yes. It is quite tragic. Our wells have been less fruitful than before. The rains haven't come for some time," she said, a sigh punctuating the air of sorrow around the subject. The elf nodded, easily keeping pace.

"That is indeed unfortunate..." He murmured. He had something that could perhaps help with the issue, but these people were just starting to see an elf in their midst. If he introduced another element they were unfamiliar with, things could go awry quickly.

"Well, now isn't the time to be dwelling on such depressing matters. We've arrived," she said, gesturing to the building they had stopped in front of. He gazed at its well-carved, elegant architecture, a smile curling along his lips. "This is the Ponyville library. My good friend makes her residence here while she remains in our town," Rarity explained, drawing a nod from the elf. The two went to the door and Rarity gave three loud knocks.

"One moment!" Came a voice from inside. Heian could hear rushed footsteps from behind the door.

"You may want to hide those ears of yours. It would be better to wait until all of us are together to share the secret," Rarity whispered, loud enough for Heian's sharp hearing to pick up. He quickly brushed his fingers through his locks, concealing his ears in them just before the door opened. Behind stood a young looking girl. She was slender, and her skin was white from a presumed lack of sunlight. Her hair was a striking purple, with a single pink streak making its way down the left-most strands. She was dressed in a violet scholar's robe, the garment just barely avoiding touching the ground. The woman smiled at Rarity.

"Rarity! It's good to see you!" She said, pulling the other woman into an embrace before looking up to the elf. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. Is everyone here?" Rarity asked, causing the woman to nod happily.

"We were just waiting for you, Miss Fashionably-Late," she teased, getting a soft laugh from Rarity. She then offered a hand to Heian. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm sure, when I'm finally introduced to you, that it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, laughing. Heian chuckled along with her and took her hand, shaking it softly.

"A pleasure, Miss Sparkle," he returned, with the woman giving a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Please, just call me Twilight. Now, both of you, come in!" She said, ushering the two guests in before closing the door behind them. She beckoned for them to follow before making her way down the corridors, the elf and Rarity trailing behind her. Heian took in as many details of the library as he could From the floors above, he could see shelves that reached to the ceiling above them, each filled to bursting with books. He assumed, judging by the fact that Twilight lived here, that this floor was a residential area.

Just as he finished his thoughts about the library, Twilight opened another door. The three entered, and a very familiar voice called out.

"Rarity!"

Just then, the pink-haired girl from earlier that day had rushed up and pulled the woman into a long, happy hug. Rarity giggled and returned the embrace before pulling back.

"Pinkie! It's been so long! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to make it to any of your fantastic parties, but I've just been _**so**_busy. I promise, the next one you're having, I'll be sure to come to," said Rarity. Pinkie nodded and looked over to the elf, who was smiling at her. She immediately hopped over to him and gave him a familiar hug. Heian stood for a second before returning the hug, his cheeks heated with a soft blush.

"Hi there! I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow, Mister He... Hi... Hay..."

"Heian," the elf stated, Pinkie immediately nodding. He chuckled in response. "It's nice to see you, too, Pinkamena..."

"Just call me Pinkie, silly! Everyone does!" She corrected before skipping back to the small table, where another three women were gathered. One was garbed in a worn tan shirt and a pair of loose tan slacks, with an almost spotless Stetson sitting atop a head of long, blonde hair. She had strong, attractive features, along with tan skin that no doubt came from working long hours outdoors. The woman next to her was clad in a light blue top and a pair of black breeches. Her skin was fairer than her companion's, but her hair, which fell unevenly down her back, was a veritable rainbow.

But the female across the table from him was the one that caught his attention the most. Her soft, pink hair fell over one of her gorgeous green eyes, and down to the small of her back. She had a softness to her features, something most would call innocence. She wore a simple green dress, which featured similar styling to what dresses he'd seen in Rarity's shop. When they briefly made eye contact, she immediately looked away, a blush easily seen on her peach skin. They each stood up and went over to Rarity, the rainbow-haired girl and the blonde each giving her a hug, while the shy one merely stood back and smiled a smile that melted the elf's heart.

"Rarity! It's good ta see ya!" The blonde exclaimed before casting her deep green eyes over to Heian. "Who's this here feller?"

"Yeah. I've never seen him around Ponyville," the rainbow-headed woman added. The girl in the back remained silent. Rarity smiled and took a few steps to Heian's side.

"This, girls, is Heian Xiloscient. He traveled, you'll never believe this, three _**moons. **_Without anywhere to go! Poor dear was a mess when he came into my shop," she said, almost proudly. The speech caused Heian to blush before being interrupted by the blonde's hand being offered to him.

"Why, it's nice ta meet ya, Heian. Mah name's Applejack. Mah kin an' I work on that there orchard on the outs of town," she said, a smile on her face. The elf took her hand and shook it.

"It's a pleausre to meet you, too, Applejack. And I believe I saw your orchard when I first arrived. Passed by it on my way into town, I believe," he said, remembering the various apples hanging from the myriad trees planted along the land. Applejack let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, I suppose you'll be wantin' a taste of the Apple family's crop? Yer in luck! I happened to bring a few bites down fer tonight," she said before making her walk back to the table, where Twilight and Rarity were now seated. Next, the rainbow-headed woman took a step up to him, eying him up and down. The elf was about to protest before she thrust her hand out to him.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet ya!" She said, a smile upon her face. Heian shook her hand a bit more roughly than the others, and she grinned in response. "Strong, aren't ya? Good!" She laughed before heading back to the table.

The pink-haired girl was still standing back, though she moved a few steps closer to him. She looked to the ground, as if trying to muster up the courage to say something.

"I-I'm... Fluttershy..." she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. He saw most humans wouldn't be able to hear her, but he could hear her as loud as if she were speaking.

"Fluttershy, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you," he said softly, slowly offering his hand to her. She gave a shy smile before taking it softly and immediately letting go before walking back to the table. Rarity cleared her throat before looking to Heian.

"Heian, dear, I believe it's time to let the girls know what's so special about you? Sweetie Belle found out about him and went to his room to check on him, and she found..."

Before Rarity could finish speaking, Heian had combed his fingers through his hair, drawing the crimson locks behind the tapered points of his ears. When he lowered his hands, he could see the look of shock on everyone but Rarity's faces. He smiled and sat down at the open seat before him.

"Sweetie Belle found out... that I am an elf," he stated.

And the whole room filled with gasps.


	3. New Friends and Old Memories

"An elf? Those actually exist?" Rainbow Dash blurted out as Heian took his seat at the table with the six women, nodding.

"We do exist, Rainbow. There may not be many, if any at all, around this area, but rest assured, we have settlements across the known world," he said, chuckling and taking a sip of water Twilight had placed before him, a look of astonishment still glued to her features. He gave her a grateful smile before continuing, "I haven't heard of a forest here that is home to a coven of my kind, but no elves had heard of mine before I began my travels," he mused, his eyes alight with happiness. Applejack cleared her throat.

"Now hold on an apple-pickin' minute. How do we all know yer an elf? Sure, ya have them pointy ears an' all, but they could be fake," she said, her eyes locked on his ears. He let a light, graceful laugh escape his lips, one that, to Fluttershy, sounded like a chorus of beautiful bells. He suddenly began to speak to Applejack in the most graceful, beautiful, yet foreign tongue they had heard in their lives. When he ceased speaking, he chuckled at the dumbfounded expressions on each of their faces.

"Is that proof enough, Miss Applejack?" He asked, breaking the farmer's look of amazement and eking a nod from her. He grinned and leaned back in his chair for a moment, taking a deep breath. Just then, Rainbow Dash leaned in, trapping his eyes in hers.

"Twilight read that elves are fast," she said simply, "Faster than any human." Heian chuckled and shrugged.

"I wouldn't say _that_. I've met some fast humans in my time. But I've bested them all," he said with a grin, causing Rainbow to give her own challenging smirk.

"Well, I challenge you to a race around Ponyville. Two days. Noon. You accept?" She said curtly. The elf laughed and thrust out his hand.

"I accept," he replied, chuckling as Rainbow shook it roughly.

"I have to warn you, I'm the fastest runner in all of Equestria. There's no way you'll beat me!" She said, puffing her chest out. The elf cocked a brow. Equestria? That's what this nation was called? It explained the name of the town, certainly.

"Well, you'll be able to prove it in a few days," he said as the rainbow-headed girl took a seat, the smirk still strong on her face. He then turned to Twilight, who was watching the two with a look of amazement. "So, where have you read about elves, if you don't mind my asking?" He inquired, causing a bit of a squeak to sneak its way from her throat.

"Well, they're all stories, of course. But there are folk tales among many of the books I've read. But... I wonder how many of them are true?" She added the last part as a question to herself, which made the elf half-smile, painful memories springing into his mind.

"More than you might think, Twilight," he said plainly, slowly becoming lost in thought.

_**It was a beautiful fall morning when Heian found his way back to his coven. He had been training away from his people for so long, he'd even forgotten what his parents had looked like. The young elf made his way through the beautiful trees, the crunching of the fallen leaves beneath his **__**cloth-wrapped feet the most pleasant sound he could imagine. He kept his left hand on the hilt of his longsword to prevent it from swinging about his waist. As he saw the first denizen of the forest greet him, he realized that it was also the most familiar.**_

_**"Anastrianna?" He called out, causing the beautiful elven maiden to turn about, a large smile on her face. She rushed over and pulled him into an embrace, a few sobs escaping her before she composed herself.**_

_**"Heian... You're finally home..." she whispered in the elven tongue, her face buried in his chest. He smiled and softly stroked her long, violet locks. She pulled away from him a moment, her emerald eyes meeting his before she gave a smile. "I'm sure your parents will want to see you. Come," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him through the forest settlement. On the way, many elves stopped to greet him warmly, welcoming him back to the trees he had called home. He had forgotten each of their faces, but he returned the greetings happily, glad that they remembered him. As the elf woman stopped in front of his home, which was carved into the very tree that he remembered and dreamt about, she whispered in his ear.**_

_**"Meet me at the glens tonight. I want to speak to you in private."**_

_**With that, she began to swiftly walk away, leaving the elf with a furious blush burning upon his cheeks. He gave himself a moment to compose himself before he slowly opened the door to his home, peeking his head inside.**_

_**"Mother? Father? I'm home," he called, but was surprised when they appeared from behind him. They both embraced him, Heian giving a small yelp of surprise.**_

_**"My son... We've missed you so..." he heard his mother murmur before releasing him. The three walked through the open threshold, and before he knew what was happening, he was inundated with questions. How his training went, what his mentor was like, who he met on his way back into the forest. He answered each question truthfully, but his mind was constantly drifting to thoughts of the meeting that would take place that night. He remembered when he had first met Anastrianna. She was the daughter of a family friend, and he had grown up with her being almost a sister to him.**_

_**After a dinner of roasted duck, he excused himself to his bedroom. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since he began his training. He removed the belt he wore, his sword with it, and lowered himself into the bed. It was a few moments of quiet reflection before he fell into a deep sleep.**_

_**He only slept a mere few hours before he awoke.**_

_**"HEIA-!"**_

_**The sound of his mother screaming his name was cut short by a sickening snap and the sound of a body slamming to the wooden floors.**_

_**"You... bastards!" He heard his father bellow, the sound of heavy footfall followed by a howl of pain and another loud "THUD" as another body hit the ground. He shot to his feet, quickly donning his belt and drawing his sword. Now was the time to use the training he had acquired. The **__**sound of footsteps outside his door caused him to freeze. He held his sword beside him as the door burst open. A human, dressed in dark red hooded robes, smirked and stepped forward.**_

_**"A young one? Erythnul will be pleased..." came a hiss from beneath the hood before the figure raised its sword and lunged at the elf. Heian deftly outmaneuvered the clumsy blow, stumbling to the side with his sword raised, prepared for another attempt from his assailant. The human didn't disappoint, swinging himself to face the elf before howling and charging. Heian took a deep breath as he recalled his lessons. As the human's blade nearly met his body, he sidestepped again and parried the blow. His instincts took over after that, for the next thing he knew, he stood in a small pool of fresh blood. The human lay at his feet, a fresh stab wound through his gut and a slash across his throat. His own blade was drenched in blood, the straight edge glimmering in the failing sunlight. He dropped to his hands and knees, his body heaving.**_

_**He'd just killed a man. He'd ended a life.**_

_**He retched for what seemed like an eternity before he regained the emotional strength to stand. He eyed the corpse once more before he left the room, slowly and silently descending the stairs to the living quarters. He stopped, tears in his eyes. He dropped his sword, the metal hitting the ground with a loud clatter, before his knees gave out and he dropped himself to them.**_

_**Before him were his parents. His mother's blouse was cut open, and her chest was covered in cuts and gashes. She lay beside his father's headless corpse, while his head lay a few feet away. His father's cold, lifeless eyes met his son's as a sorrowful, enraged scream tore forth from Heian's mouth. He rose to his feet, his eyes fixed on the bodies of his parents before a thought broke his stare.**_

_**Anastrianna.**_

_**He immediately left the room and the house, his eyes swiftly examining every shadow. Along the dirt path lay the corpses of his fellow elves, each brutalized and mutilated. After seeing that the way was relatively clear of danger, he ran. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His destination was the glens at the outskirts of the coven.**_

_**He had awoken too late to save the others. He **_would**_ save her._**

_**He heard a scream from the glens. A feminine scream.**_

_**"No. No. No no no no no no. She's alive. She's fighting them," he tried to reassure himself, but as he arrived, he realized he was too late.**_

_**Just as a group of men, garbed in the same fashion as the one he'd... killed, disappeared in a flash of deep red light, he found her body. Her clothes were shredded, only scraps remaining on her slender body. Her throat was cut, and a greatsword was left impaled through her chest. He dashed towards her, tossing his sword aside and dropping to his knees in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so... serene. He let tears fall down his face as he pressed his forehead to hers.**_

_**"I'm sorry... I'm so... so sorry..." he repeated over and over, his body trembling. Just then, a flash of pale blue light shone in front of him. He slowly raised his head, his eyes falling upon a feminine figure. He couldn't make out any features, aside from her graceful, curved form.**_

_**"Come..." came an ethereal voice as the woman held out her hand. Heian tentatively reached out, taking it in his own before they vanished in a flash of blue light.**_

"E-Excuse me... Mister Heian?"

The elf snapped out of his trance, finding the concerned face of Fluttershy in front of his. Dear Sehanine, she reminded him of... her...

"I'm... dreadfully sorry. I hope I didn't scare any of you. Sometimes, my people can slip into memory easily..." he said, giving a pleasant smile to the woman in front of him, who blushed in response.

"Well... Rarity said she has a great many orders to fill, and I offered to let you stay with me..." she murmured, causing Heian to tilt his head to the side.

"If it's too much trouble for either of you, I'll camp in the forest..."

"Oh no. I couldn't let you do that," she said, giving a shy smile before looking away. "The girls are getting ready to eat outside, if you'd like to join us," she whispered, a blush on her face. Heian smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I would love stay with you, Miss Fluttershy. Now, let us go," he said, beginning to walk before Fluttershy took his hand in hers, a heavy blush on her face. She pulled away just as suddenly, giving a nervous smile. The elf took her hand and nodded, the two of them walking through to door to join the others.

**(( I know it's rather short, but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Two updates in less than a week? Madness! Anyway, read and review. Until next time! ))**


	4. Flight

Fluttershy could feel a hot, furious blush on her cheeks as Heian took her hand as they made their way down the corridor. There was something about him, about the way that he carried himself, that caused her form to warm without her consent. Not to mention that he was an elf, easily the most exotic thing she'd ever seen. She had to think of something to talk about, perhaps an insight into his culture, or where he came from.

"Um... Wh-where did you come from?" She asked softly, instantly looking to the ground as he looked to her. "If... If you don't mind me asking..." Heian smiled at her reassuringly, a happy glimmer beginning to shine in her pale green eyes. His own violet orbs sparkled in the faint light as he nodded before answering.

"I came here from a city-state, far to the west. But where I was born... That is what I remember most fondly," he said, his face lighting up. "Tall trees, the greenest grass, the most beautiful clearings. The sunlight would come through the leaves just so, and when the dusk came..." He let out a sigh, one that held more pain than fond happiness. She gently squeezed his hand, causing him to smile down at her.

"So, the stories are true? Elves live in forests?" She asked, looking up to his face for the first time since they had began walking. It immediately darkened her blush, more than she thought possible. Heian nodded, noticing the dark pink tint to her cheeks. It brought his own flush about.

"Some. Many do live among our ancestral trees, it is true. Some, however, choose to leave the forests we call home, in order to observe another culture, or to make a name for themselves," he said, looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful, it almost drove him to tears.

"So, why did you leave?" She asked innocently, but it was the worst question she could have asked. His eyes instantly misted with long-stifled tears, but he kept the same smile on his face.

"I'm sorry... I'm not exactly comfortable in discussing that... I hope you'll forgive me..." He barely managed to say, causing Fluttershy to nod and squeeze his hand again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back anything painful," she said, kindness laced within her voice. Heian nodded and smiled, fighting the tears back before they arrived outside.

The evening went by quickly. The girls each took turns asking questions that were easy enough to answer. Questions about his senses from Twilight, speed and physical prowess from Rainbow, workers and jobs from Applejack, parties and recreation from Pinkie Pie, and fashion from Rarity. The entire time, Fluttershy kept quiet next to him, listening intently as he spoke. During their dinner, Twilight's young assistant, Spike, joined them for their meal, having returned from a recent trip to the nearby forest for herbs. The rest of the night, he couldn't take his gaze off of Rarity, although he quickly made himself acquainted with the newest resident of Ponyville. His questions towards the elf were highly unfocused, ranging from everyday life to warfare. Heian didn't answer the questions of his people's warfare, if for his own sake more than the others. As the sun began to fall and the light of Sehanine's love began to shine down upon the land, the friends concluded their visit for the night. It had been decided that Heian would stay with Fluttershy until he found a house of his own. After a goodbye embrace from Pinkie, and a friendly handshake from Rainbow and Applejack, he, Rarity, and Fluttershy began to walk to the Boutique in order to retrieve some of this things.

The night overcame the peaceful town as they walked. Heian observed the two as they talked to each other, a smile gracing his lips as he saw Fluttershy open up to her friend. They spoke of a great many things, one of which that came up most often being the animals that Fluttershy seemed to have in her care. It was one thing that made her even more of a beautiful person in his eyes. That she would give her home to these animals and care for them as a healer would spoke wonders of her character. As they reached Rarity's Boutique, Fluttershy stood outside while Rarity and Heian entered to retrieve his possessions. Heian took long strides up the stairs, quickly taking his coinpurse and crest from the dresser. The moment he dreaded came. He reached under the bed and pulled the sword he hid there from its hiding place. He slung it over his shoulder and sighed, reaching into his coinpurse. He pulled out a platinum coin and placed it on the dresser before he left the room.

As he came down the stairs, he saw Rarity's eyes harden. He sighed, looking to her with sincere remorse.

"I am so sorry, Miss Rarity. I didn't want you to..."

"Think nothing of it. You were in the wilderness for three moons. It is purely understandable that you would carry a sword," she interrupted, smiling kindly at him. "May I...?" She pointed to the hilt of his bastard sword. He blinked, surprised by her reaction. He expected rage, disgust, sorrow, but understanding? He nodded his head lightly, reaching to the hilt and slowly pulling the blade free from its sheathe.

The blade was of superior make, that much she could see from a distance. As he held it out and allowed her to take it from him, she could see rune emblazoned on its surface. At the pommel, she could see an engraving of a crescent moon that seemed to shimmer of its own accord. It was heavy, but not to the point that she couldn't hold it comfortably. The material of the blade, since she couldn't rightly call it steel, was shimmering in the moonlight that made its way through the window. As she continued to examine it, Heian began speaking in his native tongue.

"It's what the engraving on the blade says. It means, 'For the moon, I fight. For the autumn, I live. For love, I die.' It is a mantra, and an oath," he explained, causing Rarity to nod before handing the blade back to him.

"It's beautiful, Heian. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. But go. Fluttershy is waiting, and I don't want her to worry," she said, shooing him playfully. As they exited the boutique, Fluttershy's face paled at the sight of the blade. Rarity pulled the elf into a playful embrace, reminding him to come by the next day to pick up his new outfit. He nodded and walked up to Fluttershy, offering his hand again. She gently took it in her own, a blush forcing its way onto her cheeks again as they made their way down the road. After a moment of silence, Heian spoke.

"Did I hear you and Rarity correctly? You care for the animals of the forest here?" He asked softly, causing Fluttershy to nod slightly.

"Y-Yes. I tend to the injured creatures that I find," she responded quietly, still unsure of how to act around him. He was an elf, but he seemed to act like most of the people in Ponyville did. It was something that reassured her, yet with the blade slung over his back, his refusal to answer anything involving warfare among his people, and his reaction to one of her questions from before, she wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to hurt him again.

"Do you have any animals currently under your care? If so, I'll gladly help with them," he said, after a moment. They were walking rather fast, Fluttershy found, but it wasn't something surprising. She was beginning to tire from the events of the day, and she could see that Heian was ready to sleep as well.

"Oh no. I couldn't let you do that. You've been walking for a long time. Please, just rest. I'll be able to take care of them just fine," she said, shaking her head. Her pale pink hair fell over her eye again as she looked up to him.

"I insist. If I'm going to be staying with you, I at least have to do _something_ to help out. I'm rather good with animals, myself," he stated, causing Fluttershy to giggle. If he was as good with animals as he said he was, she wouldn't mind him helping out.

"If you really wouldn't mind, I could use the help tomorrow. My poor bunny, Angel, hasn't been using one of his back legs. I'm worried about the little one," she said, tears almost instantly falling down her cheeks. She felt a finger sweep them away, and after looking up she saw him at eye-level with her.

"Then I will do everything in my power to help him. This I swear," he said solemnly. He couldn't stand to see her in tears. Even having just met her, he couldn't bear to see her in any manner of pain. There was something about her that he couldn't describe. Something that made him want to be near her. Fluttershy sniffled and smiled, nodding as they reached her cottage.

As they entered, the elf could pick out the telltale scent of animals in the air. He heard a slight squeaking from another room, most likely from a family of mice or rats. He took a look at the room they had entered into. It wasn't quite as lavish as Rarity's dwelling, but it had its charm. It was much simpler, and much more cozy. He preferred this home already.

"Um... I'll show you to your room..." Fluttershy said quietly. He could see the fatigue on her face, and he could tell she wanted to retire at a reasonable hour. He nodded, feeling his own wave of exhaustion rush over him. She led him through the cottage, and he took in every detail of the furnishing and each animal they came across. Fluttershy smiled at each one and greeted them accordingly, calling them each by name and asking a question about his or her day. He could almost see the understanding in their eyes as she spoke with them. It made him wonder, but he was interrupted by a squeak below him.

At his feet stood a rat, no more than a baby. The rodent's brown coat was clean, showing that he had a family of his own. It gazed up at him curiously, its nose twitching as it took in his scent. Stopping, he knelt down and smiled, greeting it warmly in his native tongue. Fluttershy turned around to see this, a shy smile gracing her features as he held his hand out, the rodent clambering into his palm. He slowly stood up straight, one hand holding the rat while the other began to softly run along its back. Between sentences in his native tongue, he would make a soft chattering sound with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. After a moment of this, the rat responded with its own chattering, coming from it gnashing its teeth together. Fluttershy came up to him, a look a confusion on her face.

"What is..."

"It's a noise these little ones make when they're happy. If it were louder, it would mean that something were agitating him. But he's just happy. Aren't you?" He finished with a question to the rat, who looked like he was falling asleep in his hand. "Does he have a name yet?" He asked. Fluttershy shook her head softly.

"No. I only found him and his family within the week. Poor dears were famished," she said, compassion in her eyes as she looked upon the rat in the elf's hands.

"Hmmm... Soveliss. Soveliss the Bold," he said with a grin. "Do you approve, little one?" He looked to the rodent, who seemed to squeak his approval. Heian chuckled. "Then it's settled. From this day forth, you will be known as Soveliss the Bold," he stated. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at how the elf was acting with her animals. He was a kindred spirit, it seemed. He brought his hand up to his shoulder, and the rat scampered from the palm of his hand onto his shoulder, nestling in his thick hair. He smiled at Fluttershy and the two continued walking. Once they reached a closed door, Fluttershy stepped aside.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's enough..."

"Fluttershy, you didn't have to let me stay here. Anything is enough," he said with a polite smile.

"Oh, but I did. I couldn't let you stay with Rarity. She'd have you modeling her newest designs all day if you did," she said with a laugh, which she heard Heian return. It comforted her, knowing that outside of this town, there were others that thought like her. Maybe they didn't live their lives as she did, but they held her ideals. She suddenly felt yawn escape her lips, making her cover her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry. I must be getting tired," she said, another blush forming on her cheeks.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Fluttershy. I will see you in the morning," he said simply as he opened the door.

"Please. It's... Fluttershy. No formalities... If you don't mind, that is..." she said softly, slowly losing her confidence. Heian nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Very well, Fluttershy. I will see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams," he said, before saying what sounded like a goodnight farewell in his own tongue.

"Good night, Mister Heian..."

"Just Heian, if you don't mind. I feel the same way about formalities," he cut in with a chuckle, making Fluttershy blush fiercer.

"Okay... Heian... Good night," she stammered before starting to walk away. Heian slowly walked into the room and closed the door. He found his way around in the dark easily, and he noticed that the bed was big enough for him and one other person. He figured that tonight, he would be sharing his bed with Soveliss, so he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, laughing as the rat leaped from his shoulder and began to scamper about the bed. He slowly took the blade and rested it against the wall, taking his coinpurse, his crest and his shoes and doing the same. He then lifted up the quilt, slipping under it and noticing that Soveliss had found a place to slumber on the pillow next to the elf's. He laid his head down, muttering a goodnight to the rat in the language of his people before drifting off to sleep.

**Hey all! Sorry it's taking me longer to update. Work's been beating me down lately. Anyways, new chapter! Hope y'all like it. Read and review!**


	5. The Slaughterer's Hand

It was early the next morning when Heian awoke, his eyes fluttering open as the sunlight chased away Sehanine's beloved moon. He let out a loud yawn and was about to roll on his side when he felt something nudge at his cheek. He turned his gaze to find Soveliss, the little rat he'd found the night before, nestled into his cheek with his brown eyes gazing up at him. The elf smiled and scooped up the furry rodent in his hands, sitting himself up before placing him on his shoulder. As Soveliss nuzzled into the crook of the elf's neck, Heian stood and began to walk from the bedroom. It was rather early, so he didn't expect Fluttershy to be up quite yet. Which was why he was so surprised to see her already tending to her animals. A rabbit was curled up next to her as she gave out varying platters of different feeds to each of her animals. As she smiled and gave one a peck on the top of the head, she looked up and gave a shy smile to the elf.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. I'm sorry if the bed wasn't to your liking..." She began, but the elf held up a hand to cut her short.

"I've been sleeping on the cold, hard ground under the stars. Any bed is mo re than welcome. I must thank you for offering it to me. It was a very good night's sleep," he said with a smile which melted her heart. She blushed and turned her attention back to her animals. Heian noticed the rat on his shoulders getting restless as he watched the other animals eat, which made him chuckle. "Would you like to join them?" He asked, eliciting a squeak and a near frenzied leap from the elf's shoulders. Heian caught him just as he became airborne and lowered the rodent to the ground, chuckling as Soveliss scampered over to eat with his family. Fluttershy couldn't believe how he could communicate with them, almost, if not exactly on the same level she did.

"Do... All elves speak with animals like this?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her for a moment. Heian lightly shook his head.

"Not all elves. Especially the ones who live in human cities. With most of us living in the forests, we learn to live with the creatures that inhabit the trees. Some spend so much time with them that we learn how to communicate with them. We speak to them, they speak back. Not speak in the traditional sense, but they respond to what we say," he said with another chuckle, fondly remembering the days when he would sit in a clearing, speaking with the squirrels that surrounded him. He told them of the day's goings-on, and his family's state. They responded with yips of understanding, but he could never understand them. It was something he had always wished to accomplish, but with the events that befell...

"Fluttershy! There ya' are! And **you**," came an accusatory voice, one that he recognized as one of Fluttershy's friends, the farmer Applejack. "Come quick! Somebody's been murdered! An' they left a message for sword-ears there," she explained before leaving the house. He could see Fluttershy's face fill with dread, and her eyes fill with tears. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No harm will come to you. I swear," he said before rising. Soveliss squeaked and attempted to join him, but Heian stopped him. "No. You must stay here, Soveliss. It is too dangerous," he murmured, the rat giving a quiet huff of frustrated understanding before going back to his meal. The elf ran to retrieve his sword from the bedroom before rejoining Fluttershy, who was waiting by the door.

The two ran as fast as they could to find Applejack, Heian's elven agility often causing him to slow down for Fluttershy to catch up. As they found her on the way into town, she joined the two in their mad dash to reach the scene. As they did, a most gruesome sight met their eyes. Fluttershy instantly buried her face in Heian's side to keep herself from seeing any more.

Before them lay the body of a man, his limbs twisted and gnarled, no doubt from hours of torture. His head lay nearly severed, his eyes wide from his last moments of fear and pain. His shirt had been torn from his body, and a disturbing message was carved into his chest.

"**BRING THE ELF, OR ANOTHER DIES.**"

Suddenly, the elf could hear footsteps. There was no one to be seen, but he could hear the sound of feet hitting dirt and grass perfectly. The closest was behind...

Flutershy.

With a sudden, fluid motion, he drew the bastard sword from its hilt and, with a backhanded motion, thrust it back. The sound of flesh being sliced through, of bone snapping, and a sudden gasp of air came before a flash of blood red light. A man in blood red robes stood, the blade piercing his chest, and collapsed. The elf pulled the blade from the corpse before scanning the immediate area.

One flash of light. Then another. And another. After a moment, ten men, each in the same robes as men he'd seen before, stood before him, each with a wickedly curved longsword in their grasp. Heian could feel a sudden burst of rage well up within him, but now was not the time to lose control. He needed to remain focused. He needed to fight these men off. For Ponyville.

For Fluttershy.

"So, the little elf couldn't leave well enough alone, could he?" One said, each robed figure taking a step towards the elf.

"He should have died when we sacked his village. Tell me... How did you escape?" Another hissed.

"Simple. Your order is weak. I found that out as I watched your friend bleed out," the elf replied calmly, an icy venom lacing his words. Fluttershy had never heard such... _hate_ in anyone's voice before. It made her shudder before Heian looked down to her. "I need you to go. Find somewhere to hide. Do not come out until I tell you to do so. Am I understood?" He stated plainly. She saw something in his eyes. Something she'd never seen before. As he spoke to her, she could see a pale blue spark burning deep within his eyes. It drove her to nod before running towards the library. Twilight would be able to help, surely.

The elf watched as Fluttershy ran. It filled him with sorrow that he brought this evil to this new land. But he made a solemn oath. One that could never be broken. He swore to end the lives of these men. And every last one of their order. He tensed his sword arm as the men drew closer, their grins dropped to sneers.

"You're the one who killed Joran? I knew him. He was my friend. Now, I'm gonna enjoy wringing the last bits of life from that scrawny little neck of yours. You hear me, elf? I'll end you," hissed the man directly in front of him. Before any kind of retort could be made, the man charged, his sword raised high and a howl piercing his throat. Heian snickered. He had seen many men fight like this. He knew exactly what to do. A quick sidestep, followed by a flick of his wrist, and the sword was sent flying through the air. It thudded onto the dirt as the elf's blade found its way to the cultist's heart. A strangled gasp could be heard before the man collapsed, Heian's blade drawn away from his chest. He proceeded to writhe in agony, seconds later finding his life fading from his form. The lifeless body lay on the dirt road, causing a growl to emanate from his closest comrade. The remaining nine charged the elf. A smile played on his lips as a glow of pale blue surrounded him. He raised his sword, and as one of the men swung at him, he found the elf to be gone. It was as if he had vanished from the world. A cry of pain, followed by the sound of a body hitting the grass, alerted them to his presence. They turned and found the man who had been at the back of their ranks to be dead, his throat cut. The man nearest to the elf swung wildly. He found his blow knocked aside, and a blade piercing his throat.

"Child's play," the elf snorted as he drew his bastard sword back, watching as the man collapsed. He felt the eyes of the town upon him, watching as he defended them and exacted divine vengeance for the soul who'd been slaughtered. He cursed in his native tongue as another man made a more precise swing, though the attack was just as easily swept aside. Their threats and curses were the mewls of a kitten to him, attempting ferocity. He swung into the man's neck, cutting deep into the tissue. He pulled away and made another practiced swing, felling the next in line. He cut through each cultist in turn, leaving broken corpses in his wake. When he came upon the last man, he saw him quake in fear. He knew his life was to be ended if he fought. If he didn't... he didn't know.

"Run, and you will die. Fight, and you will die," came the elf's voice. An oath had been made. The elf wasn't one to break his oaths. The cultist dropped his longsword and ran. His screams echoed throughout the air for a few moments as he fled. Heian vanished, only to appear in front of him. "May Sehanine have mercy," he prayed before bringing the sword down in an executioner's arc. The headless body slumped to the ground, as his head rolled away. It thudded against a tree, where it remained. Heian flicked the blood from his blade before sheathing it, slowly making his way to the gathered crowd. Men and women watched as he approached, and a look of sorrow crossed his face.

"People of Ponyville, I am truly sorry for unknowingly bringing this evil upon you. As you've seen, they are nothing but cowards. Vermin to be eradicated. They hide behind their god, believing he protects them. In reality, these are the delusions of the weak-minded. They slaughter in his name. They commit acts of unspeakable evil in his name. They will never rest until every man, woman, and child has been slaughtered," he called out, watching as the people conversed amongst themselves. "But as long as I draw breath, I swear to you that I _will_ bring these fiends down and put them to the sword. These men... this _filth_ must be cleansed from this world. If they so much as consider attacking anyone here again, they will meet my blade."

A roar of approval echoed throughout the town, the cheers rising to the very heavens. He nodded and turned towards where Fluttershy had ran. He had a feeling she'd gone to her friend Twilight at the library. He heard footsteps rushing to catch up to him.

"Y'know, I'm not one fer fancy speeches 'n all. But that was one heck of a rally," Applejack snickered, quickly catching up to him. She was fast, and her muscles reflected the time she no doubt spent on the farm. Heian chuckled and shrugged, continuing his long, swift pacing.

"Well, neither am I, but it sure seemed to do the trick, did it not?" He joked, getting a rowdy laugh from the blonde farmer. She took a minute to calm herself before continuing.

"Yer a funny guy. I'm sorry if'n it sounded like I was mad at ya earlier. Everyone was just up in arms about the poor guy bein' killed as a message to ya. I guess I was just a little riled up," she admitted, getting a nod in response from the elf.

"You don't need to say a thing, Applejack. I forgive you," he replied. The farmer beamed and kept walking.

"Y'know. Fluttershy doesn't take to men as often as other gals. But when she does, there's somethin' special about 'em. I can see why she's fawnin' over ya. Big, strong, foreign man. Ain't even human. Defendin' her town an' whatnot. Like a hero, ya are," she teased, punching him in the shoulder. He snickered and looked to the horizon, where he could see the outline of the library beginning to appear.

"Oh, I don't know about hero, Applejack. It's flattering, though," he sighed, getting another laugh from her.

"Humble, too! I like ya, Heian. Yer a good man. There's a real lack of fellas like you," she complimented, and it brought a blush to his angled cheeks. She chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need ta be flustered, now. It's the truth. I've been called the soul o' honesty around these parts. For good reason, too." Heian laughed and nodded, looking to Applejack with a smile.

"Thank you, Applejack. Living as long as I have, that means the world."


	6. First Prayer

The walk to the library was long, to be certain. He hadn't realized how far along the outskirts Fluttershy had lived. It was filled with banter between the elf and the farmer, and the occasional laugh that made its way from them. They had become fast friends, and Heian had offered his services around the farm whenever she required any extra aid. The topic had turned dim for that conversation, with Applejack's concerns over the drought being aired. The elf listened intently. The drought had lasted for months, she explained. If they didn't get rain soon, her family's crops would die. The elf knew of a way to aid the town in their plight, but he would wait until he was alone. It would be something that none of them would be able to believe.

"So, excuse me if I seem pryin', but," Applejack snapped him out of his thoughts, "Seems like that wasn't yer first run-in with those fellas. You and them had history?" Heian sighed and nodded slowly.

"Something to that effect, yes."

"Care to tell? Ya don't have to if'n ya don't-"

"No. I don't mind. Not at all," he took a breath, "I had never met those men in particular, but I have encountered their order many times before..."

_**It was cold. The monastery had been adamant in him bringing a fur cloak and heavy clothing. He was glad they insisted. If he hadn't, he surely would have succumbed to the cold. He took a moment to remember his first task set for him by his elders. A group of brigands had made camp upon sacred ground. Many of its visitors had been taken. He was to cleanse the ground of this impurity, and return to his training. He had been given a simple iron longsword. It wasn't going to frighten anyone into fleeing, but it would suit its purpose. The snow fell around him, the cold, white essence blanketing the ground before him. He didn't mind the winter. It came after his Mistress' autumn, and Her beloved night lasted longer than in any other season. It was a shame the winter's Queen was as cold as Her beloved blizzards.**_

_** It was nightfall. The elf was perplexed. It had been noon when he had nearly reached his destination. He looked up from the white before him to find the sky blanketed with the most gorgeous navy blue, dotted with twinkling stars. Sehanine's moon was bright and full, bathing the outcropping in its beautiful glow. He realized he'd arrived.**_

_** Sehanine's Kiss. That is what it was called. The outcropping had been created by the Moon Goddess herself, and had been given Her blessing; night eternal. Many lovers sneaked away to partake in secret trysts upon this very spot, under Sehanine's loving gaze. It was a sacred place. A beautiful place. And fools had dared to desecrate it.**_

_** "Well, lookit what we 'ave 'ere, boys..."**_

_** Heian turned to find a group of men approaching him. They were garbed in heavy crimson robes, and they each eyed him with a malicious grin.**_

_** "The Slaughterer will be pleased. We give him the blood of another of the moon bitch's faithfuls, He grants us a place at his side," the leader murmured to his men. They all snickered, drawing crude, rusty blades.**_

_** "What're ye waitin' for? Carve 'im up!"**_

_** The elf drew his blade as two men charged towards him. He had learned the way they fight. His elders had prepared him to face these men long before he knew who they were. He waited, and as the first man slashed at him, he stepped away. He would have taken the opening to strike, but he brought his blade to parry a thrust from the man's comrade. He staggered back, a grunt of vexation piercing his lips before he found himself sidestepping another strike. The two men seemed to take turns swinging their weapons at him, and he swayed away from them with relative ease. He brought his sword up and, after flicking away a particularly clumsy attack, drove it forward. The give of flesh and crunch of bone were his response. He watched the defiler's face fill with dread as the elf drew back his sword and slashed it across his neck. His hot blood steamed as it met the snow.**_

_** This kill was different. His first kill had torn his heart out. This kill... he felt no remorse. This **__**man deserved his fate. He had made the fatal error of slaughtering the faithful of the Mistress of Autumn upon Her own sacred ground. He served the order that had arranged his coven's massacre. A gurgle met his ears as the life ebbed from the broken form in front of him. His gaze turned to the second man, who was visibly shaken. A clumsy, sloppy strike led to his demise. The elf stepped away, only to lunge forward, his sword piercing the human's throat. Gasps and grunts filled the air as the man fell beside his comrade, his attempts at breathing bringing him closer to death. The leader appeared apathetic, but a slight quiver of his hand as he drew his steel dagger betrayed him.**_

_** "I should've known better than to trust the likes of them. Bastards couldn't gut an infant," he grumbled audibly, the snow crunching under his heavy boots. Heian could make out the rustling of chainmail beneath his clothing. He would need to be careful. He brandished his sword, and as he spoke, a pale blue glow shone from the iron.**_

_** "On Sehanine's name, I swear to fight until the end. I swear to chase you through this world and beyond. And I swear to end your life." The conviction behind his words startled even himself. The man seemed to hesitate before charging towards the elf. Heian sidestepped the surprisingly quick slash of his dagger, and found himself bringing his longsword to block as many blows as he was avoiding. He managed to make a few thrusts and slashes of his own, but found them parried sloppily. The two continued exchanging blows, the ringing of their blades echoing through the skies. They fought for what seemed like days before the man seemed to tire. His strikes became slower and more sloppy, and he found himself on the receiving end of some superficial wounds from the elf. Finally, with a flick of his wrist, the dagger was wrenched from the man's hand, and his head was sent rolling along the snow. His lifeless body slumped to the ground, convulsing as the last of his life drained from him.**_

_** The elf's chest heaved with each breath. His lungs burned. His body ached. He sheathed the marred longsword before regarding the corpses strewn before him. He had been given instruction on how to rid the blemish of their presence from Sehanine's view. He dragged the first man's body towards the edge of the outcropping before searching it. He found his mark; a wooden carving of the Slaughterer's holy symbol. He took it and pushed the body from the ledge. He watched as it plummeted down the vast drop before doing the same to the other two cadavers. He took the leader's head by the hair and flung it as far as he could. He then turned to the campfire the cult had been huddled around. He regarded the holy symbols of Erythnul with a scowl before throwing them into the flames.**_

_** He then made his way to the ledge and knelt before the moon. He lowered his head in silent prayer; an offering of gratitude for his strength in combat, and an affirmation of his work. As he rose from his prayer, he felt something. A presence behind him. He turned and saw nothing, but a voice rang in his head.**_

_** "**__I am pleased, my child. I offer thanks for your part in reclaiming this most blessed of land."__** Heian suspected who it was, but he never delved too far into it. He needed to return to the monastery. He needed to return home.**_

__Applejack's stunned silence lasted for a moment, the puzzled look on her face telling him she was trying to piece everything together.

"So... they just camped out an' killed anyone who went up there?" She finally asked. The elf nodded, and her face twisted in fury. "Why, of all the no-good, rotten, bone-headed things for anyone ta do, that has got ta be the worst!" She huffed, looking to the ground in disgust. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure, but lost herself when she saw a shimmering shape behind Heian. She was about to call out, but the elf thrust his elbow back against the shape. A loud grunt sounded out before the sound of a sword being drawn and carved into flesh. A red flash revealed another man dressed in red. He bore a dagger in his hand, its blade glimmering black with some foul poison. The elf drew his sword back from the flesh of the fallen man, flicking the blood from it and sheathing it yet again. He sighed and took a moment to check his surroundings, making sure there were no other immediate threats.

"We need to hurry," he said sternly, his gaze turning to the library. Applejack immediately understood the implications of what he was saying.

"The girls." She ran, the elf easily keeping pace with her. They didn't take long reaching the library, and Heian burst through the heavy doors. His sword was drawn quickly upon hearing the whimpers of Fluttershy.

"Come now, little ones. We promise it'll not take long. We just want to have a word wit' you two..." A gruff voice could be heard behind a closed door. A swift kick to the wood, and the door was open, and three men turned to regard the elf with a grin. "Well, lookit who decided to show up. We were jest talkin' about ya..." The same voice spoke to him. Behind them, Fluttershy and Twilight were huddled together, a hemisphere of silver light keeping them from harm. The indigo-haired woman appeared under the most stress, leading Heian to believe the barrier was her doing. The first man took a step forward. "Keep workin' on that shield, boys. I'm gonna have a bit of fun with knife-ears 'ere-" He was cut off by Heian's bastard sword being unceremoniously shoved into his chest. The look of cold determination frightened him in his last moments. As he fell to the ground, the elf calmly took a few steps forwards and, with two practiced swings, felled the other two men in short order. Twilight and Fluttershy watched as he approached, his hand offered to them.

"It's okay. You're safe now."


End file.
